Wilted Carnation
by TwistedHappiness
Summary: L sees something he knows he shouldn't when observing Light in his home. He decides to keep it to himself and make the boy the prime suspect of the case. Light isn't Kira in this fic, so technically AU
1. Chapter 1

L sighed, his gaze glued to the same screen. Sure, there were other screens with the Yagami household inhabiting them, but his suspect was solely on this one.

Light Yagami, a highschool senior- soon to be college freshman- was the suspect L was so focused on. While, yes, there were other possible subjects, Light was the most likely.

Naturally he had set the percentage of likelyhood to laughably low level, but his gut was telling him that Light Yagami had to be Kira. His instincts had never been wrong before. Even though L was a very logical man, he knew he had a certain sense for these things.

So here he was, trying to hide his boredom as he watched the teen study. All he ever seemed to do was study, which only made L even more suspicious. Why would a boy this smart have to study so much? Sure, students were taught incredibly useless things these days, but surely Light could remember them without staring at paper for hours.

"I'm going to go get a cup of tea. Do you want any, Ryuzaki?"

L's gaze briefly flickered to the other person in the room. Chief Yagami, Light's father, naturally had a right to observe his household with the detective.

"If it isn't a bother," he responded quietly in his monotone voice. "Bring the sugar cubes with you if you do."

He did not look away again as he heard the man rise from his seat and exit the room. Unfortunately for him, that's when the screen became particularly interesting.

Light suddenly seemed to break his cool, quiet composure in an instantaneous manner. It was only comparable to watching a vase fall off of a table and shatter.

The teen grabbed his English book and forcefully shoved it off his desk, his eyes wide as he hissed with frustration. Hands gripped at hair and knees met chest as the young male shook. It was almost painful for L to watch Light calmly lie as his mother called out of concern.

The detective watched Light stand and proceed to collapse onto his bed, clinging to his pillow in desperation. The teen's shoulders twitched as he sobbed into the fabric.

For the first time, L felt as if he was intruding by watching the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

L observed the younger male for two consecutive weeks. He was slightly relieved that the boy's father had decided to go home during the last week, seeming to finally trust L.

A sigh slipped from the detective's pale lips as he observed Light cautiously.

The teen had been sitting in the bathroom for exactly ten minutes and fifty-eight seconds. L had noticed the boy tended to zone out at his worst, which worried him greatly.

Though L did not know Light personally, he had grown slightly attached. He understood the boy. Light was in only the highest level classes and was constantly drowning in homework. The boy seemed to break down every other day, each one worse than the last. He was clearly reaching his breaking point.

L knew what he had to do. It would be easy to pinpoint any suspicious behavior in the teen and suggest his idea to his father. Naturally, his father would agree. The man would do anything to ensure his perfect son remained perfect. Then Light would be a part of the investigation and L could befriend him, and hopefully, help him.

A motion on the screen had brought L back from his thoughts. Light was rolling up his sleeve, holding something metallic in his-

_Oh God no._

L felt his stomach plummet at the sight. He can't be serious. He really isn't going to..

_I have to stop him._

L snatched up his cell phone quickly, easily dialing the teen's number. It hadn't been hard to get ahold of, and he was certainly thankful for that now.

Relief filled him when the boy dropped the razor and took out his phone, baffled by the unknown number. L watched him hesitate, using the moment to plan what he would say.

_"Er, hello?"_

L forced himself to relax. "Yes, Light? This is Ryuzaki. I work with your father. I was wondering if you would like to assist us with our current case."

He smiled with slight amusement as he saw how shocked the teen was.

_"Are you serious? What use would- I mean- well, why _me_?"_

The detective's smile faded. It hurt to see how little confidence the boy really had.

"I've heard from your father how brilliant your deductive skills are. Since you're studying to follow his career path, you could join the case officially as soon as you graduate." L explained. "We really do need all the help we can get."

He felt himself relax when he saw Light's face light up.

_"Y-you mean it?" _The teen choked out.

L actually laughed. "I see no point in lying to you about this." He murmured. And that was true, he was not lying to the boy. Light would be a valuable asset to the case. "I will notify your father and have him bring you along." He smiled.

His insides squirmed with glee when he saw how happy the boy was.

_"Thank you! Thank you so much!" _He exclaimed, laughing.

L grinned. "You're very welcome." He murmured. "Have a good day, Light." He finished softly, hanging up.

The detective watched him run out of the bathroom. He realized after a few seconds that he was blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

L, for the first time in his life, could not sit still.

Today was the day Light would arrive. Today was the day they would meet face-to-face. He nearly frowned in sweat at the thought.

While the rational side of the detective knew everything was fine, part of him was a mess. He was terrified. Would Light like him? Would he think any less of him for not telling him he was L?

No, L knew the teen would understand. He was a smart boy.

He sighed, standing for the umpteenth time and beginning to pace the room. He couldn't help but up recall his first meeting with Light's father, and found it amusing that he was positive Light would not have been has foolish. Whether it was the teen's anxiety or deductive skills that made him so observant, L did not know; but he was impressed.

He ran over his introduction once again.

"Hello, Light. I am L, or as you are already acquainted with and should refer to me as, Ryuzaki." He said softly, biting his lip. Was it too formal? But perhaps formality was the key?

His heart leapt into his throat when he heard the door open. He faced Light and his father as they walked in.

The detective shifted, stretching faintly at his ankle with the other foot. "Hello, Light," he murmured softly.

"I am L."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait- you-!?"

L fought the urge to grin when he saw how shocked the boy was.

"Yes," the detective stated simply. "I called you. I hope you can understand my reasoning for not disclosing my true identity." He watched the teen carefully, wondering if he had caught on.

This was indeed a test of sorts. He had heard of how brilliant Light was, but he wanted to see the male in action.

He could already tell Light was calculating the situation. The younger man was looking him up and down, cautiously assessing the situation. There were a few seconds of silence before the teen spoke.

"I do understand. I mean, if someone called me and said they were L, I'd recommend a local mental institution," Light said with a slight smile. "However if you were just attempting to divulge my knowledge on the Kira case, that was pretty sad."

He was becoming surprisingly cocky. L couldn't tell if this was another facade or if the boy really thought so highly of himself.

"Kira needs a name and a face to kill, and by calling me and saying you were L, you would have given me neither piece of information." Light grinned to himself, seeming very pleased.

His father, on the other hand, was visibly horrified. Of course, he had every right. Sure, Kira's need for a name was a well-known fact. However, the secondary necessity of a face was not as predictable.

It was then that L realized the irony of the situation. The rest of the force was to believe that L suspected Light was Kira, even though L highly doubted it at this point, and Light was to be completely and blissfully unaware.

Or was he?

"One would think only Kira himself would know that." L pondered aloud, staring at the teen blankly.

If the man thought Chief Yagami was horrified before, he looked on the verge of a heart attack now.

Light was clearly taken aback. "But isn't it common knowledge?" He asked slowly. "Plus you mentioned it when you confronted Kira on tv, if that was you."

L smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, that is very true." He glanced at Light's father, who was certainly much calmer- and far less sweaty- at this point.

"I did have a test planned, but a new piece of evidence was given to me this morning." This statement perked both of the Yagamis' attentions.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Soichiro practically snapped.

L had no patience for how easily this man jumped to conclusions. He could see why Light was in such a condition.

"Because it arrived a few hours ago." L stated boredly. "Light, follow me. Chief Yagami, you can handle the paperwork." He glanced at neither of them as he simply turned and headed towards the tv he had set up.

Light had followed, which L was thankful for. He pulled a chair over for the teen and picked up the tape, placing it in the VCR. Once play was pressed, he climbed into his own chair and began to observe Light.

He had already watched Kira's "message." Thankfully the news station had given it to him before broadcasting it.

After the video ended, Light spoke.

"Yeah. That's Kira." He muttered, frowning now. "Definitely. I have no doubt about it."

L gave a nod. "I thought so as well." He paused, reaching into the box it had been in. "You may find this interesting. A strand of hair was found with the tapes. Likely female hair."

Light did not appear surprised. "I guess Kira could be a woman if they didn't have a woman take care of the tape for them. A good number of rapists have been killed. It's plausible." He gave a shrug.

"I'm glad you agree." L said, smiling. Though the topic was rather morbid and grim, it pleased him to converse with someone on the same intellectual level as he. "I sent the hair in for DNA testing as well. Even if it's a decoy, the owner may lead us to our suspect."

The teen leaned back, crossing his arms. "You mean you don't already have a suspect?" He asked, laughing a bit.

L shook his head. "On the contrary, I have several. One very strongly connected to this evidence."

Light arched a brow at the man in a rather challenging manner. "Oh yeah? Name one."

The detective shifted. The boy's act was really starting to irk him. He could tell he believed him and was only pretending to be confident. Though he knew it was a horrible idea, he could not hold his tongue.

"Well, to name one, you."


End file.
